Comment te dire
by Lys-59
Summary: Comment te le dire en face. J'aimerais que tu le comprenne, que vous le compreniez et que vous vous éloigniez de moi. Je le sais, je ne fais plus d'espoir. J'aimerais te le dire. J'aimerais te dire: Je Vais Mourir.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:**Comment te dire...  
>- Le Rating: Tout public. (sauf quelque passage préciser.)<br>- Le genre: Romance-Drame.  
>- Le couple: ByaxRen<br>- Un disclaimer: Évidemment l'œuvre est Bleach.

**Résumé**: Comment te le dire en face. J'aimerais que tu le comprenne, que vous le compreniez et que vous vous éloigniez de moi. Je le sais, je ne fais plus d'espoir. J'aimerais te le dire. J'aimerais te dire: Je Vais Mourir.

_Bla bla_: Bon bah, première fic sur Bleach. (Vrai Fic, avec plusieurs chapitres xD)J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. EXTREMEMENT DESOLE POUR LES FAUTES! 

Chapitre 1: Ikigire. _(Respiration Saccadée)_

_Faire de faux-semblant me gavaient. Avoir l'air enjoué, me lassait. Me laver les cheveux tout les jours, pour qu'ils est l'air moins terne, me fatiguait. Ressembler à une crevette à cause du manque de nourriture, me frustrais énormément. J'aurais voulu hurlé, laissé sortir ma rage, mais, mon corps ne supportait même plus de crier. Je passais mes journées allongés dans mon lit, à compté les rayures du plafond. Je n'avais même plus envie d'aller à ma division pour y travailler. Les autres essaient de me sortir de là, mais rien n'y faisait. Je me laissait tomber, lentement.  
>Qui aurait cru, que moi Byakuya Kuchiki...serait un jour aussi...faible? <em>

Tout commença Lundi,ce fut la pire des crises que j'ai me suis levé avec la ferme intention, d'aller à la division, signer les papiers,comme d'habitude, mes jambes lâchèrent, mes poumons ne voulurent plus respirer, et mon corps tremblait.

J'essayais de faire n'importe quoi, pour me remettre debout, mais une faiblesse sans nom s'emparait de moi. Pendant un bref moment cela se calma et je pus me hisser sur mes deux jambes sauf qsu'une violente toux s'empra de moi et je me rétamai sur le sol. Je serais les poings de rage et priais n'importe quel dieu pour que personne ne vienne.

Mais bien sûr il fallait que quelqu'un vienne.

-Capitaine!

Je gémit. Tout sauf lui! N'importe qui, mais pas lui! Ses bras chauds m'entourèrent.

-Capitaine Kuchiki, vous allez bien?  
>-Ça se voit, Abarai.<p>

Il se raidit devant mon ton mordant. Il y eut quelque minutes de silence ou il me contempla stupéfait. Surtout ne m'aide pas! C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il me voyait aussi affaibli. Et puis j'avais employé que son nom de famille.

-Je vous emmène à la Quatrième Division, reprit-il  
>-Je ne peux pas marcher, dis-je difficilement, le souffle me manquant toujours.<p>

Il haussa les épaules et passa mon bras autour de son cou. J'écarquillai les yeux. Hors de question. Il me souleva comme si je ne pesai pas grand chose.  
>Je sifflai.<p>

-Abarai, posez-moi tout de suite.

Il me regarda étonné. Saloperie de regard. Il m'installa plus confortablement dans ses bras et marcha. J'ouvris la bouche pour répéter mon ordre.

-Vous n'êtes pas en état Capitaine Kuchiki. Je vous l'ai dit je vous emmène à la Quatrième Division.

Depuis quand avait-il pris autant d'assurance? Ha oui, depuis qu'il avait été nommé Capitaine de la Troisième Division. Nous nous croisions rarement sauf pour les réunions, rare en ces temps de paix.

-Jeune insolent, répliquais-je.

Je toussais et il me serra encore plus conter lui. Mais qu'il arrête j'allais étouffer! Je n'arrivais que très difficilement à reprendre un souffle normale. Je m'accrochais à lui. Si il répétait ça à quiconque je le tuai! Lentement et surement.

Il marcha plus vite et nous arrivâmes devant les locaux de la Quatrième Division. Je n'y avais pas pensé mais...nous n'avions croisé personne, mais...je refusais qu'on me voit dans cet état!

-Capitaine Abarai, posez moi. Tout de SUITE par TERRE!

J'avais consciense de faire un caprice d'enfant gâté(mais au fond, j'étais un enfant gâté bien que maintenant je me débrouillais seul).Il m'adressa un sourire moqueur.

-Ça va aller Capitaine Kuchiki.

Il ouvrit la porte avec une facilité remarquable et rentra. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi. La malaise s'accentua et je gémis. Le mal de tête reprit, et les tremblements avec. Le manque d'air aussi. Je fermais les yeux et essayai de me calmer. La sueur couvera mon front.  
>Le nouveau capitaine de la Troisième s'écria:<p>

-Vite allez chercher le Capitaine Unohana!

Les membres de la Quatrième s'éparpillèrent. Mon ancien Lieutenant était chaud. Même si ça me déroutait de l'admettre: j'étais bien dans ses bras. Si bien que je pouvais dormir.

-Capitaine Kuchiki, ne vous endormez pas!

Je laissez ces mots roulez sur moi, comme une pluie fermais les yeux, c'était si fatiguant de rester éveiller, si fatiguant.

-Capitaine!

$*$*$*$*$*$*$

J'ouvris les yeux incertains. Un mauvais pré-sentiment et un mal de tête au rendez-vous. Je fronçais les sourcils, n'était-ce pas le plafond des salles de la Quatrième? Si, je me trouvais bien dans un des salles de la Quatrième Division. J'étais glacé d'effroi. Les éléments me revenait comme un torrent, troublant encore plus ma vision et redoublant le mal de tête lacinant qui s'amusait à se rependre lentement. Je passais un main sur mon front et remarquais les perfusion. Joie. J'essayai de me relevais. Une personne se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Ha...vous êtes réveillé Capitaine Kuchiki.  
>Vu le son de sa voie cela devait être la combien terrifiante capitaine Unohana.. Je la regardais d'un air sombre s'approchait pour faire un bilan de mon état de santé.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qui m'es arrivé?demandais-je d'une voie rauque.  
>-Capitaine Kuchiki, depuis combien de temps êtes...ressentez vous ce genre de malaise?<br>-Depuis quelque temps, dis-je en restant vague.

Unohana fronça les sourcils.

-Ça a toujours été aussi violent?  
>-La première fois, mais après cela c'est calmé.<br>-Bien. Pour être franche, je ne sais pas d'où vous vienne vos malaise. Mais ce que je sais, Capitaine, c'est que les nerfs qui lient vos jambes à votre cerveau commence à s'éteindre.

-Et donc...commençais-je glacé d'effroi.  
>-Oui, dans peu de temps vous allez perdre l'usage de vos jambe.<p>

Je voulu rester fort. Je voulu mettre mon masque d'impassibilité. J'aurais voulu oui. Une barre me tordait le ventre me déchirant de l'intérieur. Mon mal de tête se propagea bizarrement dans tout mon corps. Je passai un main sur mon visage, las. Mes yeux me picotaient. Je poussais un sifflement rageur, pleurer? Et puis quoi encore, détruire le peu de dignité qui me rester.

Je regardais le Capitaine Unohana.

-Y-a-t-il un moyen de soigner ça?

La Femme prit une grande inspiration.

-On dirait, qu'il y a un blocage qui bloque mes soins. Donc, jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de contourner ce rempart, vous devrez faire avec.  
>-Faire avec quoi?demandais-je, Je peux toujours marchez n'est-ce pas?<p>

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je préférais que vous évitiez. Je ne contrôle pas vos nerfs. Ils peuvent vous lâchez à n'importe moment.  
>-Et je fais comment pour me déplacez?<p>

Elle me fit un sourire compatissant.

-La bonne vieille méthode: le fauteuil roulant.

Je détournais la tête dégouté. Pourquoi mon corps de faisait-il ça? Pourquoi? Unohana sortit me laissant seul se dont je lui étais reconnaissant. Je repoussais les draps en regardant avec haine mes jambes. Elles me semblaient si...si...si dérangeante. Qu'est-ce que mon clan allait dire? Qu'allais-je devenir, si je ne pouvais même plus participer au combat? Des frissons me parcoururent. Je rabattit le draps et me pelota dedans. Je voulais juste oublier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Hyōga ni o toiawase kudasai _(Contact Glacial)_  
><em><br>J'étouffais lentement. Je savais qu'il y avait un espoir, mais a quoi bon? Jamais, je ne redeviendrais celui que j'étais avant. Jamais. J'ai si peur, tout d'un coup. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul. Moi qui me suis toujours coupé du monde, je ne veux pas qu'on m'abandonne._

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée j'ouvrit les yeux. Et pour la seconde fois, je contemplais le même plafond. Je m'étirais longuement comme un chat. Puis bailla. Un rire s'éleva doucement,et je tournais la tête vivement vers l'intrus. Mon cœur rata un battement, pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit toujours là, dans mes moments de faiblesse. Sale Gamin.  
>Le Capitaine de la Troisième, arrêta de rire quand je le fusillais du regard. Je crois qu'il a pris peur. Tant mieux.<p>

-Pardonnez moi, Capitaine.

Il toussota gêné, et je soupirais d'agacement. Pourquoi déjà?

-Que faites vous, ici?

Il releva la tête vivement.

-Je m'inquiétais bien sûr!

Par tout les saints, où étais passé mon petit lieutenant tout timide? Qui n'osait rien dire. Au faite, où était Senbonzakura? Je le repérais sur une table plus loin, et me senti rassuré.

-Alors?

Je dardais un regard noir sur le morveux.

-Alors quoi, Capitaine?  
>-Qu'avez-vous?<p>

Je baissais le regard sur mes jambes et soupirai.

-Je n'ai pas...  
>-S'il vous plais.<p>

Je le regardais d'un air lasse. Pourquoi cet empressement? Cela était-il si jouissif de me voir si faible? Je détournais le regard et répondis d'un voie sourde.

-Mes nerfs entre mes jambes et mon cerveau lâchent.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais, pourquoi cela donne-t-il des crises comme ça?  
>-Très bonne question, Capitaine Abarai.<p>

Nous nous retournâmes vers la porte surpris. Unohana se tenais là, presque si sereinement, que j'eu envie de l'étrangler sur le champs. Je serrai les draps, retenant ma propre rage. Est-ce ainsi, ce que ressentais les malades, quand il voyait les gens sans problèmes passaient? Est-ce si horrible?  
>-Capitaine, dit-elle d'une voie douce, le temps que je trouve une solution à votre problème vous pouvez retourner chez vous.<p>

Je la regardais sans vraiment faire attention. Puis loucher sur le fauteuil. Et elle soupira fatalement.

-Exact, je ne veux pas, que vous vous déplaciez sans se fauteuil. Compris.

Vachement effrayante.

-Et si...et si les crises reviennent?demanda mon ancien lieutenant.

Unohana le regarda sans vraiment comprendre.

-Je suppose qu'il y a bien un domestique de confiance, qui peut veiller sur vous, Capitaine.

J'hochais la tête, stupéfait. Elle mettait ma vie dans les mains d'un domestique. C'était très rassurant. Elle sourit doucement.

-Ca va être dur, Capitaine. Accrochez vous. capitaine Abarai, pourquoi n'allez vous pas faire  
>un bout de chemin, avec lui?<p>

Abarai cligna des fois des yeux plusieurs fois, puis me regarda.

-Capitaine...

Je soupirais, vraiment énervé.

-Si je refuse, j'aurais droit à un sermon.

Mon dieu. J'avais vraiment l'air d'un pourri gâté là.

$*$*$*$*$

Je faillis une nouvelle fois poussait un juron.  
>Nous étions sur le chemin pour retourner au manoir Kuchiki, mais je devais avouer (à mon plus grand malheur) que je n'arrivais pas à manier le fauteuil. Mes bras étaient faible, et cela me rendait fou. Abarai se retourna presque agacé, puis revient sur ces pas. Je le vis faire le tour et prendre les poignées.<p>

-Je peux...  
>-Capitaine, j'ai du travail, et je dois me dépêcher, je sais que cela doit être dur pour vous, mais s'il vous plait, laissez moi vous conduire jusqu'a chez vous, et vous vous entrainerez là bas.<p>

Il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule, et dans un sursaut en entendant sa voie froide je l'avais regardé et nos nez se touchait presque. Je balayais sa main d'un geste agacé puis croisait les bras sur mon torse ennuyé. Il soupira. Puis avança.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça c'est juste que...  
>-Taisez-vous.<p>

Il se tut gêné. Tant mieux, j'en avais plus que marre de le voir si sur de lui. J'expirais lentement profitant du calme dans cette partie du Sereitei.

-Hum...Capitaine?

Je me frottais les tempes.

-Qui a-t-il Abarai?  
>-Je me demandais...dois-je prévenir Rukia?<br>-Non.

Il se stoppa, et je soupirai agacé.

-Quoi, encore?  
>-Pourquoi le lui cacher?<p>

Il m'aggrippa le menton et le tourna vers lui. Pour qui se prenait-il donc?

-Lachez-moi!  
>-RUkia est mon amie.<br>-Je le sais. Lachez moi.  
>-SI vous ne lui dites pas elle sera blessée.<br>-Je sais. Lachez Moi.  
>-Vous êtes égoïste.<br>-Je sais. Lachez MOI!

J'envoi bouler sa main et agrippe les roues du fauteuil et commence à avancer. Il se met devant moi.

-Capitaine.

Je relève un regard froid qui lui. J'en avais marre. Qu'il aille la prévenir si ça lui chante. S'il croyait qu'elle serait blessée en apprenant que j'étais comme ça, qu'elle serait sa réaction maintenant?

-Capitaine.

Je le toise. Mais il sourit.

-Cela ne marche plus.  
>-Allez voir ailleurs.<br>-Vous vous comporté comme un enfant.  
>-Ais-je demander un commentaire?<p>

Il relève un regard profond.

-Je préviendrais Rukia.

Je détourne le regard, ennuyé. La fatigue s'abat sur moi, et d'un coup je tremble de froid. Je veux descendre de ce fauteuil, marchait. Je veux marchait. Quand je pose un pied sur le sol, il m'attrape me bras mais je me dégage violemment. Mais, j'avais oublié que mes jambes étaient faibles et je tanguais contre le sol, il essaya de me rattraper mais je cognais la tête contre le mur.

-Capitaine!s'exclama-t-il

Son ton était inquiet. N'avait-il jamais vu, quelqu'un se cognait la tête contre un mur? Ce n'était rien. Je fléchis les genoux et me mis debout. Abarai m'attrapa par le bras.

-Capitaine, faites attention. Le Capitaine Unohana veux que vous fassiez attention.

Il me poussa lentement vers le fauteuil et me réinstalla. Les semaines à venir allaient être très longues...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Anata ga Koko ni Iru Riyuu _(La Raison pour Laquelle tu es Ici)_  
><em><br>Je n'ai jamais cru un jour, que je serait aussi proche d'une personne. C'était si grisant, si enivrant. Si reposant. J'en oubliais presque mes faiblesses._

Plusieurs jours c'étaient passés, et mon esprit s'était rétabli, et je réalisais mes erreurs, et avec honte mon comportement. Assis dans le fauteuil dehors, je regardais le jardin. Les feuilles de cerisier volait autour de moi. L'air me fouettait le visage, et cela me gardait éveillé.

Je respirais lentement profitant d'un silence reposant et serein. Dans quelque temps, Sizune viendrait, me trouverais là, elle allait donc sourire en me voyant réveillé, puis irait chercher le déjeuner. Ensuite, elle me conduirait dans la salle de bain, où elle ferait couler un bain et je me prélasserais dedans essayant d'oublier. Puis après je signerais des formulaires sur un bureau une tasse de thé à côté de moi. Et enfin arriverait le soir où je mangerais et reviendrais ici. Pour finir pour aller dormir.

Est-ce que ma vie allait rester comme ça, jusqu'à ma mort?

La porte coulissa.

-Kuchiki-sama?

Je tournais la tête.

-Oui, Sizune.  
>-La Capitaine Abarai souhaite vous parler, monsieur.<br>-Fais le entrer.

Je me concentrais vers le bassin, où je voyais quelques poissons. Des brides de conversation me parvinrent et je sentis le reiatsu de mon ancien lieutenant. J'avais tellement oublié à quoi il ressemblait tellement je passais de temps à ces côtés.

-Ici, je vous en prie, entendis-je.

Je tournais légèrement la tête pour voir une chevelure rouge, qui passait la porte et se dirigeait vers moi. Sizune marmonna qu'elle allait chercher le thé.

-Capitaine...comment allez vous?  
>-Aussi bien que je peux.<p>

Un silence s'installa. Il était derrière moi je sentais ça respiration sereine et calme.

-Capitaine Abarai?  
>-Oui, Capitaine?<p>

Son ton était plein d'espoir.

-Je suis désolé de mon comportement.

Il recula d'un pas.

-Mais...  
>-Je n'aurais jamais du me conduire comme ça. Je suis désolé si mon comportement vous as importuné.<br>-Mais pas du tout!

Il ouvrit la bouche pour sans doute dire une suite sans sens de mot, mais je l'interrompis.

-Considérons cette affaire comme close, voulez-vous?

Je le sentit hocher la tête.

-Rukia me dit de vous passez le bonjour, elle est très inquiète, et essaiera de rentrer le plus vite.  
>-Elle peut prendre le temps qu'elle veut, je ne vais pas mourir d'ici une seconde.<br>-Elle est inquiète.

Sizune revient avec mon plateau repas et le thé. Elle me posa le plateau sur les genoux et le thé sur une table.

-Dois-je faire couler le bain maintenant, Kuchiki-sama?  
>-Plus tard, Sizune.<p>

Elle rougit comme à chaque fois que je l'appelais par son prénom. Elle s'inclina et donna son thé au Capitaine aux cheveux de feu ainsi qu'un coussin. Il s'avança à côté de moi, et sirota pensivement son thé.

-Je suis passé à votre division, et j'ai demandé à votre lieutenant de s'occuper des troupes et de ne pas s'inquiéter.

J'hochais la tête.

-Comment a-t-il réagit?  
>-Il a un peu paniquer devant la charge de travail, car il ne savait pas comment faire, mais mon vice-capitaine l'aide. Il a aussi dit, qu'il passerait vous voir le plus vite possible.<br>-Bien.

Je mangeais sans grande conviction pendant quelque minutes écoutant les oiseaux.

-Est-ce bon?

Je le regardais impassible.

-Assez.

Je retournais à mon occupation précédente.

-Vous ne vous ennuyez pas?  
>-Les journée sont longues et répétitives, mais cela ne vous concerne pas. Et vous ennuie tout au plus.<br>-Je suis inquiet pour vous! Vous êtes pâle et vous semblez avoir maigrit!

Je me tournais d'un bloc vers lui. Il recula précipitamment, et renversa un peu de thé brulant sur lui. Il jura, et je soupirais d'agacement.  
>Je finis mon assiette rapidement et la posais sur la table et prit mon thé.<p>

-Je n'aurais pas...  
>-C'est la vérité. Il n'y a aucun mal à ça.<p>

Il s'allongea le cousin sous le bras et me regarda d'un air interrogateur. Je lui rendit son regard et il sourit.

-Vous êtes si calme. Vous harcelez pas Unohana pour qu'elle trouve plus vite le remède. Cela m'impressionne.  
>-Unohana fait son possible, et je ne risquerais pas à harceler.<p>

Abarai ricana doucement.

-Vous avez raison.

Il bu longuement une gorgée de thé et regarda le jardin.

-C'est beau.  
>-Je trouve aussi.<p>

Sa présence ne me dérangeait pas, ni plus ni moins que sa conversation. ll n'était pas bruyant et ni trop bavard, c'était agréable et reposant. Je toussotais en sentant un courant d'air, et referma un peu plus mon kimono.

-Voulez-vous que je ferme la porte?  
>-Non, merci.<p>

Nous nous regardâmes, silencieux, indécis de la conduite à tenir. Abarai se leva précipitamment, et épousseta ses vêtements.

-Je dois aller faire de la paperasse à ma division. Puis-je repasser plus tard?  
>-Si cela vous fait plaisir.<p>

Il sourit, sûrment content et partit. En se retournant il m'envoya une décharge d'odeur, et quand la pote se referma doucement, j'eu un grand vide.

C'était triste.

_Aa, fumikomu dake omoi ikiri  
>Suikomu dake kono shou soukan mo<br>Watashi ga ima koko ni iru no wo  
>Kore kara wo sagashiteru<em>

Ah, rien qu'au tout début, je m'interroge sur,  
>Le simple fait d'y être, cette anxiété.<br>La raison pour laquelle tu es ici,  
>Je continue de la chercher... <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Wish _(Souhait)_  
><em><br>Ma mère était belle. C'était une beauté glaciale et sûr d'elle. On m'a souvent dit, que je tenais d'elle. Mais...ma mère n'a sourit qu'une seule fois. Le Jour de sa mort. _  
>BR<br>Rukia se tenait là, les larmes aux yeux. Tremblante. Elle se tripotait les mains et me jetait des coups d'œil hésitants. Elle avança un petit peu.

-Nii-sama?  
>-Oui, Rukia?<p>

Je tenais mes baguettes et allait enfourné un morceau de poisson dans ma bouche. Il était au alentour de midi, et pour l'instant il faisait bon, et le soleil éclairait la cour.

-Vous allez bien? Enfin..je veux...dire..avec...  
>-Oui Rukia je vais bien.<br>-Je peux faire quelque chose?  
>-Arrête de t'inquiéter, et retourne avec tes amis.<p>

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais je la coupais d'un regard, je n'avais pas envie de pitié.  
>Mes jambes me répondaient encore et pour l'instant j'en étais horriblement heureux. Unohana n'avais pas encore donnée de nouvelle, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. Elle allait sûrement trouver. Abarai n'était pas encore venu, et bizarrement, il ne valait mieux pas maintenant. Mais une barre me tordait le ventre et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je retiens un hoquet de dégout en mettant le poisson dans ma bouche. L'instant d'avant j'avais faim, et là, je voulais tout recracher.<br>Je toussotais pour reprendre ma respiration.

-Nii-sama!

RUkia était à côté de moi inquiète, pour ne pas changer. J'inspirais encore plus profondément, pour pouvoir reprendre le contrôle, mais des soubresaut, m'en empêchaient. L' air commencer à me manquer.  
><em><br>Non, ça ne vas pas recommencer! Non!_

La panique fit augmenter m quinte de toux et je crachait un liquide rouge, il me fallut deux trois seconde pour comprendre, que c'était du sang.

-Sizune! cria Rukia, Sizune! Vite!

Je repris mes toussotements violents et cinglants.

-Renji, que fais-tu là?

Non, pas encore! Par tous les dieux. On m'enleva l'assiette des genoux, et me prit pris les mains que je serrai autour de ma gorge.

-Rukia, va cherher Unohana! Vite!

Je crachait du sang. On passa une main fébrile dans mes cheveux.  
>-Calmez-vous Capitaine.<br>-A..ba..rai..

Il m'agrippa la main, et je la serrai violemment, en sifflant. Il m'attira contre lui.

-Sizune défait son lit.

Il me souleva, cela devenait vraiment une habitude, et me recoucha dans mon lit. Mes toux se firent moins violente mais je toussais toujours.

-Va chercher un linge mouillé.

J'entendis des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent et je fermais les yeux. On m'agrippa le bras.

-Capitaine!

J'ouvris les yeux et vit Abarai au dessus de moi les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi...murmurais-je.

Il sourit lentement.

-Unohana, va bientôt arriver, mais ne dormez pas s'il vous plait.

Il passa une main apaisante sur mon front et je laissais la caresse parcourir lentement mon visage si froid.

-Vous êtes si froid. Si Gelé. Pourquoi?  
>-Pourquoi est-ce que le ciel est bleu?<p>

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

-Je ne le sais pas moi même, Abarai.  
>-Renji.<p>

Je fermais à demi les yeux, et me détendais sous sa caresse. Depuis combien de temps acceptais-je sa présence, depuis quand le voulais auprès de moi? Tout s'embrouillais, au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais peur. Peur, d'aimer à nouveau, peur du regard des autres, peur de décevoir, peur de mourir.

-Ne dormez pas.  
>-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Renji.<p>

Ma voie était si basse si faible, que j'eus du mal à la reconnaître. Je vis, Abarai sourire comme un fou.

-Cela faisait longtemps que vous ne m'aviez pas appelez par mon nom!

Je fronçais les sourcils, quelle joie inutile.

-Ici, Capitaine Unohana.

Je la ie entrer dans la pièce, sereine. La vie était injuste des fois.

-Avez-vous compris?  
>-Oui.<p>

Je fusillais les médicaments qu'elle avait posé sur la table.

-Un le matin, et un le soir. N'oubliez pas.  
>-Oui.<p>

Elle sourit furtivement, et s'en alla. Quelque minutes après que la porte se soit refermer Rukia et Renji entrèrent de nouveau.

-Nii-sama! Allait vous bien?

J'hochais la tête adossé à un oreiller moelleux.

-Puis-je faire quelque chose?

J'haussais un sourcil.

-Que t'ais-je répondu quand tu me poser cette question la première fois?  
>-Que...je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, et retourner avec mes amis, dit-elle d'une voie hachée. Mais je ne veux pas! Vous allez être tout seul!<p>

Plus têtue que moi. En voilà une nouvelle. Une main grande se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna rapidement.

-J'apprécie d'être oublier, Rukia.  
>-Mais...<br>-Ni t'inquiète, je viellerais, sur le Capitaine Kuchiki.

Elle chercha dans mon regard la confirmation. J'hochais la tête.

-Arrête donc de t'inquiéter, cela va passer.  
><em><br>Enfin je l'espère._

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvre et elle se retourna pour vers face à Renji.

-S'il lui arrive quelque chose je te fais la peau!  
>-Hey! Tu menace un Capitaine là!<p>

Je les regardait amusé par leur enfantillage.  
><em>Kagirareta toki no naka de,<br>ah, nanika dekiru darou,  
>Donna ni kanashii koto tsurai koto mo,<br>Kanarazu egai ni kaeru kara_  
><em>Kitto...<em>  
>Dans un temps limité,<br>Que peut-on faire?  
>Peu importe comment c'est funeste ou difficile,<br>Je finirai par sourire à nouveau,  
>Sûrement... <p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre !

Alors permettez moi, de tout voux expliquer (après vous pourrez me pendre promis.) Alors ce compte en, Lys-59 a été crée quand je ne pouvais plus accéder à mon compte habituel.

Donc voila, j'avais commencé à publier Comment te Dire ? Mais, Entre temps, j'ai retrouvé mon compte, et j'avoue cette histoire m'est complètement sortit de la tête !

Enfin bref, je vais la republier, mais sur mon vrai compte, et supprimer celui-ci.

Heu bien sur, j'ai changé de style alors attendez vous à quelques changements !

Pour mon compte c'est : _Darkas Lyx_

Bien sur je remercie tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, et je m'excuse profondément de ne pas avoir répondu ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je les ai relus tout à l'heure et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de peaufiner cette histoire et de vous la faire partager!

A bientôt !


End file.
